The Drive Home
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Benny drives an intoxicated Erica home after a long night at the club. Oneshot-a gift to all of you Bennica fans! Bennica and Etharah pairings.


**The Drive Home**

**Summary: **Benny drives an intoxicated Erica home after a long night at the club.

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Bennica and Etharah

**A/N: **This idea just popped into my head. I saw Benny-an older looking Benny, 18, maybe 19 in this oneshot-driving, then looking over at Erica, who looked flat out DRUNK and complaining. Hehe.

So, for those who're actively reading and anticipating on **Biting and Bloodshed** and **Disturbia** to be updated, I'd thought this oneshot could cheer you guys up. Enjoy.

Oh! And also, if you wanna know about the latest updates, follow me on Twitter at **jazzy_bizzle101**-which is linked to my Tumblr! (Follow me at **jazzy-bizzle**!)

* * *

><p>Benny sighed. It was Saturday night, and he was behind the wheel, driving the blonde psychopath he secretly loved home. Apparently, vampires could get wasted, because that was Erica's state right now.<p>

And since she was intoxicated, she couldn't stop _talking._

"How come you couldn't fly home or something?" He had asked her the moment she climbed into his car.

And she had been talking ever since then.

"What's it to you?" Erica was saying. "Look, I don't need you, dork. You are my last resort since Sarah vowed to never ever ever ever ever _ever _pick me up ever since the last time we went clubbing together. And besides, she's most likely with your dorky friend and Rory's never around anymore. If I _fly, _I'll end up crashing into a tree and I'll embarrass myself. If I _run, _I'll run into something.

"Honestly, you're giving me a headache. The world's spinning around and I can't see _shit." _Her voice rose octaves higher, making Benny chuckle, and Erica laughed once, leaning over in her seat, her head resting on the window.

"Even if you're a vampire?" Benny asked.

"Mhmmmmmmm," Erica singsonged.

Benny looked over at her as he came to a stop at the stoplight. "Is there anywhere you'd prefer to go?"

"My Mom's at the casino, and I _don't _feel like going..."

Snore.

Benny sighed. "My house then."

* * *

><p>"Why'reweinyourhouse?" Erica slurred as Benny carried her bridal style upstairs to his room.<p>

"Because you didn't specify where you wanna go?" Benny said, kicking the door open with his foot.

"Oooh, someone's gotten strong," Erica continued, looking up at him. Benny held his breath; she reaked of alcohol. "Wow," she giggled a little. "Hehe."

"What?"

"You have some nice eyes..."

Benny's cheeks turned pink. "Um, Erica...I think you drank a little too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erica rose an eyebrow.

"'In wine there is truth'," Benny quoted, setting her down on his bed. "Normally, you'd _insult_ me. Not _compliment_ me."

"But I like you, Benny," Erica sighed, smiling at him. "You're the greatest guy I've ever met. Actually," she stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck,"I've been thinking and-" Belch. "Uh oh."

In a flash she was gone, and Benny knew where she went. He crossed the hall, entering the bathroom, where Erica was, her body hunched over the toilet as she started throwing up. Benny stood behind her, holding her hair back as she puked, rubbing her back in a soothing rhythm.

When Erica was done, she groaned, wiping her mouth.

"Thank you," Erica muttered.

"Mhmm," said Benny.

Erica stood up straighter, turning around to face him. "Can I crash here? I don't think I can-"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Benny said quickly. "If you're gonna crash, you might wanna..." He gestured towards her outfit. "You know...change..."

"I'll just wear one of your shirts," Erica said, and Benny nodded.

He led the way back into his room.

"God, I hate this taste in my mouth," Erica whined as she watched him look through his drawers. She heard him mutter, "Shit," in slight frustration. "What?"

"I have _no-_oh, here we go," Benny said, pulling out a black tee with the school logo on it and had the words, **Whitechapel Devils Mathletes **on the front, and on the back it read, **Smart Has Never Been This Evil**.

"Really?" Erica said, taking it anyway. Benny rolled his eyes before sitting in front of his laptop, going on chat. "Not surprised if you had me wearing one of your polos..."

"Sorry for the wait, E," Benny said.

"It's okay," said Ethan from the other end. "How's Erica doing?"

"Better, thanks to my upset stomach," Erica replied, now squeezing in next to Benny, already wearing Benny's shirt-and Benny's shirt only.

"Erica?" said a voice from Ethan's end before Sarah appeared beside Ethan, now sitting down. Both Benny and Erica rose their eyebrows and smirked simutaneously.

"Having a good night, Sarah?" Erica commented. Sarah was wearing one of Ethan's tees, her hair in a lazy ponytail.

Ethan blushed, smiling sheepishly, and Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Sarah answered. "What's up with the getup?"

"Since _someone _didn't pick me up because she couldn't answer her _damn phone," _Erica said, "I had to call _this_ dork." She pointed to Benny with her thumb. "And I _still _fill a little shitty after just puking my guts out."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Sarah appologized. "Really. It's just...me and Ethan...sort of..." She exchanged glances with her boyfriend.

"Ew, don't need to go into the nasty details," Erica interrupted.

"Anyway," Ethan chuckled. "I think it's time for all of us to crash."

"Ethan's right," said Sarah.

"Of course he is," Erica muttered.

"G'Night, guys," said Benny.

"G'Night, B," said Ethan.

Benny logged off the chat, and he stood up and turned around. Erica was already in his bed, getting comfortable. He took off his jacket, then his jeans-leaving him in a simple tee and boxers-before climbing in too. Erica was slightly distracted at how fit he was.

"Sooooo," said Benny. "What were you gonna say before?"

"About what?" said Erica.

"It sounds to me like you were about to admit your feelings for me." Benny gave her a lopsided grin. "I knew it."

"Shut up before I rip your head off," Erica muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"It's true," Benny said. "Don't deny it. If you love me, just say so."

Erica punched his arm with a little pouty look on her face.

"_Ow!" _Benny complained, holding his arm as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Erica smiled, turning his lamp off. "'Night, Benny."

"Night," Benny grumbled, getting comfortable with a heavy sigh.

Erica, who could see him in the dark, just smiled at his expression and she watched him; he was gone within minutes, and she couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was sleeping. She bit her lip, scooting closer to him before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then, she scooted down, wrapping her arms around him, and rested her head against his chest to listen to his heart.

"I love you, Benny," Erica whispered, closing her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Little did she know that he had been listening.

"Love you too..." He murmured, and she looked up at him in the darkness. She could see that his eyes were opened just slightly. He cracked a smile. "And by the way...you're welcome."

**Fin**


End file.
